My Family, The Decepticons
by NixiePixieStix
Summary: It was a normal day for me hunting out in the mountains of Japan when something fell from the sky. Guess how surprised I was when I found that it was a giant metal cat! I fix up the cat thing, then get almost squished because its owner was mad, only for the cat to save me. I thought that was the end. Master gets pets back and they all live happily every after. Oh how wrong I was..
1. Well You Don't See That Every Day

I was hiking up in the mountains for Japan to go practice some archery. It was still very early in the morning, the sun had not even risen yet. The weather was great and not a cloud in the sky to be seen. I looked up as I noticed the sound of fluttering wings. Upon further inspection, I noticed a flock of birds flying over my head. It was strange as the birds normally would not be up for another couple of hours at best.

I turned my gaze to the direction that they had come from and saw a pillar of smoke drift up from between the trees. This peaked my interest as I gripped the shaft of my bow tighter and begun picking my way through the upturned dirt and trees-that I was just now aware of-since the sky was slowly starting to brighten with the new day. It was only now that I noticed the large gouge of upturned rocks and the roots of plants in the earth, leaving an ugly scar in its path. I followed it tentatively as I watched my surroundings for anything that could attack.

I was not too worried as it was mainly grazers in the area but every now and then a wild cat would pop up from time to time. As I got closer and closer the area became brighter, and not from the sky but the ground. Feeling that something was not right with the situation, I reached for the quiver on my hip and silently notched an arrow to the string. The underbrush and trees in the area were lit in a blue glow of some sort. Bits here and there would be brighter for a split second before dimming back to same glow as before.

As I came to the edge of the unnatural clearing-formed by whatever it was that crash landed-I ducked down as I caught a glimpse of movement just up ahead. I listened to the sounds of something sparking, like some broken machinery or electronic. But, there was more. Along with the sparking sound, there were pained growls and whimpers that reminded me of a large feline.

This made me confused as to what could be in the clearing. It could not be a plane as the crash sight was too small but that it would have to have been something that flew if the toppled trees were anything to go by. I wondered briefly if an animal had gotten caught in the object's fall to the earth.

The growls and hisses that came from the the area but me on edge. It was the sounds of an obviously wounded feline. I slowly pulled an arrow from the quiver that was strapped to my back and notched it. I watched where I stepped to try and not alert the beast that I was there. The last thing that I needed was for it to attack me if it felt threatened. I crept to the nearby tree and slowly stood up, making sure that I was still hidden behind it. I took a few deep breaths before leaving the safety of the tree and looked into the clearing. What I saw had me frozen in amazement, fear and awe.

There in the middle of the clearing was something that I had never seen before. It was a giant, mechanical feline. Heck, it was larger than a Bengal tiger from what I have read! It was a purple and blue streamlined feline with glowing purple eyes. It looked damaged as it was in a small puddle of glowing blue liquid. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. The feline had smooth lines and sharp points that the mechanic in me was just fan girl-ing over the wonderful build that is this mysterious mechanical cat.

"Kami! This is amazing!" I had not realized that I spoke out loud until it jerked it's head towards me and gave a low growl.

I cursed under my breath as I now have its full, undivided attention and it did not look too happy to see me. I had a feeling that my arrows would not do much to this thing. I saw as it took a threatening step towards me. I dropped my bow and the arrow that was still notched and turned to run. I knew that it would not do me anything to fight this thing but to run and get away if I was able to. Unfortunately, it sprung up from the ground and pounced on me. I grunted as I hit the ground hard. I flipped over and covered my face with my arms out of reflex. I could feel the forearms of the beast on either side of me and the heat that it radiated on top of me.

"Please don't eat me! If you don't I might be able to help fix you up some," call me crazy but, for some reason I thought it would be a great idea to try to reason with the mechanical being.

The crazier thing was that it seemed to understand me! It stopped right in front of my arms and growled down at me some more. I took a chance and moved my arms so I can take a peek at the beast. It narrowed its eyes at me and gave me a look that clearly said 'explain before I eat/kill you'.

"I'm a mechanic and have tools back at my house. I might be able to help patch some stuff and get dents out, if you'll allow me to." I spoke in a shaky voice.

I wasn't sure why but I think it was intelligent and could understand me. At least, I hoped. In any case, it got off me and moved a claw out of the way for me to get up. I slowly backed away from the creature and stood up, making sure to not make any sudden moves, lest I want it to attack me again. I went to retrieve my fallen bow and arrow and slipped the arrow back into the quiver. I could feel it watching my every move and made me nervous for what it will do.

Once I collected everything, I turned back to it, "Alright. I need to grab my tools to try to fix you up."

I watched it for a minute more before turning and heading the way that I had come. I was excited that I get to work with this amazing creature but also slightly annoyed that I didn't get to catch any food. It looks like I will have to head back out later on to try to get food for the week. I suppose that many of you are wondering why I hunt for my food. Well that would because I don't like living in the cities, actually, I hate it. So instead, I moved out into the country side of Japan and decided to making my own living. My parents could care less if I had left or not since they were too busy fawning over my baby sister.

As I walked I could glance at the mechanical feline out of the corner of my eye as it limped next to me. I know that I had said that I could help it but now I was really wondering if I could. I had never worked on something this complex. Not to mention I was used to working on nonliving machines. This was completely different. Already I could tell that it was way advanced, even for us Japanese. Not to mention that it was apparently sentient and from the way that it would hiss or growl when it moved wrong, it could feel pain as well. That made me all the more nervous about trying to patch it up. I did not want to hurt it more than need be and I did not know how to cause it the least amount of pain while having to weld the damaged areas.

I took another right, just past an old tree and just up ahead was a house that I had built there. Off to the side of it was a large shed looking building. On the other side was a much smaller area where I would store all of the animals that I caught before taking to the nearby village and selling them. I went by there first and quickly dropped off the hares before leading the damaged feline over to the larger shed.

I pulled the key from my pocket and flicked the switch that allowed the garage door to open. I motioned for the feline to go on inside. It gave me a look as it limped in front of me into the building. I followed it and closed the door behind me. I flipped on the lights so I could see where everything was at. It was tidy and would work well for me to get to work on the repairs.

The building had the main room with a small bathroom divided by a door. In one corner of the room was a small, single sized bed that I would use when I would be working late on a project. I knew that I could just go back to the main house but I figured that there was not much of a point in going back if I was only going to come here first thing in the morning anyway. The rest of the room was lined with shelves and tools for my various hobbies. I moved around the over sized cat and went to place my hunting gear on the far left wall. I turned from my place and stated rummaging through all of the cabinets and draws, searching for the tools and items that I was bound to need to get started on repairing the damaged feline.

_I really hope that I am able to fix this thing, it might be the last thing that I ever do. _

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**  
**Eh, not super great but I wanted to get this chapter up and be able to to read. I will update the picture for the story and chapter later on. Until then, I hope you like the story. **


	2. Author's Note and Poll

**Ello everybody, **

**I would like to say that this is not an update up, but I do have a poll up on my profile that I would like you all to take a look at. The results of the poll will tell me which story to update first. So if there is one that you like to see be updated first than go and vote for it! The story with the most votes will be updated first then followed by the one with the second most votes, etc. **

**I know that many of you are probably really mad at me for not updating any of my stories but I got busy with life outside of fan fiction and I am sorry. There has been and still is a lot of issues going on at home and I can't seem to be in a very big writing mood. I feel bad for not writing anything and would like to try to get one story completed for now. However, this does not mean that I will keep updating on a regular basis. The updates will be speratic and only when I am able to update. I will let you all know when I won't be able to update for a while if possible. **

**Again, sorry for all of the inconvenience and I look forward to seeing the results of the poll. **

**Thanks, **

**NixiePixieStix**


	3. Chapter 2: Musings of the Past

**Chapter 2: Musings of the Past**

A large, purple four-winged drone known as Laserbeak circled around the crash site of where the distress signal had come from. She had noticed that the distress signal was one that she had recognized and now she remembered who it was from. Now that she was closer, she was able to pick up the all too familiar signature and immediately heads back to the Nemesis.

Thankfully, it was a quick flight back to the Decepticon war ship on that darkening night. Laserbeak flew in through one of the open hatches that some drones were flying into. The drones ducked and moved out of the way as the smaller spybot zoomed in past them heading to the command room where she would find her host.

As she moved down the halls of the ship she came to the door of the command room and did not slow down as the doors opened automatically for her, more than likely at the command of Soundwave. She zipped into the command room and straight to her master. She did however, take notice that the War Lord was nowhere to be seen and assumed that he was in another part of the ship or away on a personal mission.

Soundwave turned from the computer screen that he was typing away at to watch Laserbeak as she hovered in front him. She hummed and trilled her message back to her master about what she had found. Unseen to everyone except for Laserbeak, Soundwave stiffened and tensed as she told him who the signal was from. Of course, the only way that Laserbeak could tell that Soundwave's disposition had changed at all was because she had been with him for so long. The only other one that could understand that as well as she could was Soundwave's other cassettes and his Bond Mate.

After Laserbeak fulfilled her mission, she went back to her spot on Soundwave's chest plates above his spark chamber. Soundwave silently made his way out of the Command Room and into the halls of the Nemesis to find Lord Megatron. While he walked, Soundwave reached out through his bond to find where the tyrant was at.

Soundwave turned a corner and began to head down a different direction that lead deeper into the ship where he could find the officers' quarters. He could feel slight annoyance and curiosity coming from the other end of the bond as it seemed that he had woken the war lord from his recharge.

The war lord knew that it must be something big as the Communications Officer knew not to disturb him while he was in recharge. Megatron stood from his birth and waited for the spy to arrive to their shared quarters. A few minutes later the Communications Officer came through the door to stand just inside of the room.

"Soundwave, what has caused you to wake me from recharge? This better be important." Megatron stared at the ever silent mech.

Soundwave relayed the distress signal to Megatron and then had Laserbeak project what she had saw back at the crash site. Megatron contemplated for just the briefest of moments before looking at the slim mech in front of him. "Go and investigate but don't expect to get much out of this."

Soundwave gave a silent nod before he turned and started to leave the room. He walked down the hallways and made his way up to the flight deck where there were a few more drones were moving about. As soon as they had seen that the ever silent spy was there, they would scurry off or pretend that they were doing something useful.

Laserbeak detached herself from Soundwave's frame and shot off in the direction of the crash site, leading Soundwave to where it was. Soundwave launched himself from the platform and in mid spin, transformed into his alt. mode and flew after his small drone.

Meanwhile, no longer able to recharge, Megatron made his way back to the control room where the drones were dutifully doing their jobs. He lumbered to the large screen that showed various things going on at once. Some were energon mines where he had sent the ever annoying Starscream to watch. That was unimportant however as Megatron simply stared at the screen, not really looking at anything.

Indeed, for once the tyrant was actually thinking about something other than the war and how much he would love to destroy Prime once and for all. No, instead he thought of what Soundwave might or might not find at the crash site.

It was well known to both the Autobots and Decepticons that Soundwave once had many cassettes or mini drones that he was connected to and controlled. During the war however, Soundwave had lost most of them, leaving only the lone, flying drone, Laserbeak left. At first Megatron did not approve of the Communications Officer to have such trifle things as he thought that they would only hinder the silent mech. Oh how wrong he was to assume such things.

It was not until during a particularly trying and prolonged battle that the war lord actually saw just what kind of connection there was between Soundwave and his cassettes. Soundwave had unleashed his cassettes and fought alongside them as the Decepticons took over Kaon. Megatron remembered that day very well, the memory forever engraved into his processor.

He had just arrived to the battlefield to see his third in command fighting some Autobots with his mini-cons, Frenzy and Rumble. He had decided to stay back and watch to see how the ex-gladiator would handle himself. All seemed to be going in the favor of the Decepticons when Chromia and her sparkmate, Ironhide had joined the battle.

While Soundwave had his back turned, the femme took her chance and engaged in battle with the two mini-cons while Ironhide went after their master. While Soundwave was able to hold off the Autobots' Weapon Specialist, the two mini-cons were not as lucky. Before much time went by, the agile femme caught Rumble and slammed him down into the ground below him. He did not have enough time to get back up before Chromia fired a single shot and blew his head off. The body of Rumble twitched for a single moment before going still and turning gun metal grey.

Soundwave obviously knew what happened as Megatron was able to see him visibly tense before grabbing Ironhide and throwing him a distance away. With the mech temporarily out of the way, Soundwave began to fight his way through the other Autobots to reach Chromia and Frenzy, who the femme had engaged battle with. But it was not to be. Chromia had grabbed Frenzy and sliced through the cables in his neck. The small mech gave a pained squeal before going limp in the femme's hold. She tossed him aside and began to turn when she froze as she could feel the killer intent rolling off of the silent Decepticon that stalked towards her.

Many of those that were on the battlefield noticed as well and backed away from the dangerous mech. His extra appendages whipped about him, destroying the rocks and ground near him. The full face visor that covered his face gleamed in the ever dimming light of Cybertron. It was not long before Soundwave lunged at the terrified femme and began to lash out at her. She became defensive as she realized that she had picked the wrong mech to fight against.

She, like the rest of the Autobots, knew that Soundwave was not a mech to trifle with. They knew the rumors of the silent mech going at it with Megatron in the gladiatorial pits and come out alive in the end. That was something that no other was able to achieve. Now, Chromia experienced first-hand that Soundwave had earned that right as he continued to pound her into the ground.

She was on the ground with Soundwave's ped on her chest plates, pressing down hard enough to keep her in place. With one of his extra appendages, he reached out and began to pull on one of her arms until it tore free from the socket.

The femme let out a scream as the pain shot through her pain receptors and shocked her system. Soundwave wasn't finished however as he threw the useless arm away from him and retracted his appendage and instead plunged his servo into her spark chamber and ripped her spark from her chest plates. She stared in horror at the dimming blue orb that was crushed in the servo of Soundwave before collapsing on the ground, offlined.

Unknown to Soundwave, that during his fit of rage from the loss of his mini-cons, Ironhide and seen what he had done to the Autobot femme and began to charge at the silent mech. Once he was close enough to take aim, Ironhide fired off a shot. It was not a perfect hit but enough to damage Soundwave's left side to bring him to his knees.

That was the moment that Megatron had decided that it was time for him to intervene. Seeing how Soundwave had acted after the loss of his mini-cons, Megatron realized that it was not such a bad idea for the third in command to have such things with him. In fact, he saw that it only made Soundwave more aggressive on the battlefield, much like how he once was in the gladiatorial pits.

Megatron took no time in gunning down Ironhide with his plasma cannon and reach his downed subordinate. Optimus Prime, meanwhile, had ordered his men to fall back and retreat.

Soundwave stared up at Megatron, thinking that he had become useless to the war lord and so thought that he had come to end him, himself. That was not the case when Megatron pulled Soundwave up and supported him as they made their way back to Kaon.

That was also the day that Megatron decided that Soundwave would have made the perfect sparkmate and the one that could provide him with an heir later on to take over the Decepticon Army.

"Lord Megatron, sir," a scared drone broke him from his musings from the past.

He growled in annoyance and turned on the drone that stood a respectful distance from him, "What is it, Drone? This better be good." He narrowed his eyes to make a point.

"Communications Officer Soundwave as arrived back to the ship and requests your presence up on the landing deck, he has brought some… unexpected things back as well, Sir." The Vehicon relayed and waited anxiously to be out of his Lord's presence.

Megatron said nothing as he stalked out of the room and towards his destination. He wondered what it could be to cause Soundwave to ask for him up on the flight deck. His curiosity must have leaked through the bond as Soundwave silently communicated that he had something important to show him.

Megatron narrowed his eyes as he lumbered up to the flight deck. Could Soundwave have really found one of his cassettes after so long?

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**AND, that's a wrap! I'll be ending the chapter there before it gets too good to stop. **

**Well, now we know what happened to some of the characters from the other cartoons/movies. I thought that having Chromia kill off Rumble and Frenzy would explain why they were not in the Prime series. The same thing goes for Chromia and Ironhide as well. I might have more cameos with some of the other characters that were never in the Prime verse. **

**Also, sorry if the fight scenes are crappy, I'm not really good at that kind of thing. It's a work in progress. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

**See you guys in the next chapter! **

**~Nixie **


End file.
